


It’s More Than That

by myownliving



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Bisexual Female Character, Bottom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownliving/pseuds/myownliving
Summary: Agent Blair Townsend is very helpful on a case involving the BDSM community where the unsub is a dominant female, spiking the interest of shy Dr Spencer Reid. He looks to her for guidance on a more than unprofessional basis.[I do not own Criminal minds or It's characters, I only own Blair Townsend and a few other Oc's]Originally posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue|Playlist|Cast

|PROLOGUE|  
"Emily come on it will be fun" I beg my coworker. "I don't know Blair, I'm not really into that" she tries. "Trust me Em, you'll love the feeling of a man or woman giving you complete control." I smile and bite my lips as I guide Emily into the familiar party house. 

|PLAYLIST|  
Desire-Slowed by Hucci  
Play with fire by Sam Tinnesz, Yacht Money Hypnotic by Zella Day  
K. By Cigarettes After Sex  
Sacrifice by Black Atlass, Jessie Reyes  
sex (catching feelings) by EDEN  
I Don't Wanna Live Forever by ZAYN, Taylor Swift 

|CAST|  
Eiza Gonzalez as Blair Townsend

Matthew Gray Gubler as Spencer Reid

Just for reference the version of the team I'm using is, Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, and Penelope Garcia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a  
> !!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!  
> THIS IS GOING TO BE VERY DIRTY, SMUTTY, DETAILED, AND MAY MAKE SOME PEOPLE UNCOMFORTABLE SO IF ANY OF THE THINGS BELOW MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE THEN PLEASE DONT READ.  
> •Pegging  
> •Bondage  
> •Breath-play  
> •Praise Kink  
> •Degradation Kink  
> •Female Domination  
> •Male Submission  
> •BDSM in general


	2. i - alpha female

Blair

"Guys, It's bad" JJ says as she walks into the conference room. "There goes my beach house" Morgan sighs in frustration. "And our sin to win weekend" Emily whines putting a hand on my arm. "Sin to win?" Derek questions.

"Yeah, and we always win big" I smirk as I walk away to the conference room.

"Okay so seven men have been found in the greater Las Vegas area, badly tortured" Garcia informs us in disgust. I open the case file to see very familiar marks on all of the bodies. I flicker my eyes to Emily and she has the same look on her face.

I clear my throat before speaking, "our unsub is a woman" I mumble under my breath. "What was that?" Hotch asks. Trust me, I wasn't ashamed of my lifestyle. I embraced my sexuality confidently. I simply didn't want all of my team knowing what I did in bed.

"Oh nothing" I reply quickly. "Wheels up in thirty" Hotch says before we all dismiss ourselves. I immediately find Emily and grab her arm gently.

"I know" she groans. We were so close that at this point I swear we could communicate telepathically. "Em I'll take the fall on this one since I'm a little more, promiscuous?" I attempt to explain.

My outfits always barely made the dress code for work. "Thank you so much Blair" she hugs me before walking away to prepare for our flight.

"What did you mean by the unsub is a woman" a voice inquires behind me. I turn to see Spencer Reid behind me.

Doctor Spencer Reid. Definitely my type. I remember the first day I walked into the conference room and saw him. He was so shy towards me, later telling me it was because I 'radiate female dominance' which is true. The way he would always listen to every word I said and follow every lead I suggested made my thoughts trail to dangerous territory.

"Uh the state of the bodies is very familiar to me, so I just know" I quickly answered before turning on my heel and walking away. Spencer Reid was and is the only man to ever make me feel flustered.

••

"I'm Agent Hotchner, we spoke on the phone. This is SSA Townsend and Doctor Reid" Hotch announces. The detective looks me up and down before smiling. "Detective Leigh, but you can call me Steve" he winks at me.

I give him a pitiful smile in return before quickly retracting my hand from his, wiping it on my left pant leg.

"The office is right over here with the clear boards like you asked." He says. "Thank you detective." Hotch says with a straight face.

The detective leaves and I let out a breath I didn't notice I was holding. Most alpha males pissed me off, mainly because they thought they could get in my pants with one look.

Derek did make some passing comments when I first arrive two years ago, but now he is playful like with Garcia. I looked at the photos of the markings, the same markings I have left on many partners.

I dial Garcia's number, gaining the confidence to own up to my truths. "My sexiest lady what can I do for you" She answers. I chuckle lightly to myself before answering. "Hey babe, could you look up how many BDSM/Sex shops are in the area" Hotch and Reid's heads turn to me.

"Uh that would be, wow, thirty two" she says. "And that's not counting the secret ones" I mumble to myself. "Garcia check if there are any well known play houses in the area, check social media and websites." I say before hanging up quickly.

I turn to the board and hang up pictures of the victims to start on victimology. "Hey Reid call Garcia and ask her to do background checks on the relationships of the victims." I ask Reid assertively.

"Uh yeah sure" he stutters causing a shiver to run down my back.

••

"Oh my God, they were all alpha males that disrespected an alpha female" I gasp. "Makes sense to me" Morgan chuckles. He had been poking fun at the community all day and it was beginning to piss me off.

"Morgan, not all alpha females are violent narcissists, most of us care for our submissive partners just like any other relationship" I snap in frustration. "Us? Our?" Spencer ponders our loud. I run a hand through my hair and walk out of the station.

••

"Nadia, please put the knife down, I understand Will here disrespected you and that was wrong but he doesn't have to die for it." I was currently trying to talk our unsub, Nadia Ashley, down from killing another man.

"He tried to tie me up" she yells. "I know just like your father did" she looks at me with teary eyes. "Nadia, I understand, my mother did the same thing to me when I was younger" she slowly gives the knife to me and leans into me crying.

I pet her hair gently as Morgan handcuffs her. "Was that true, what you said about your mother?" JJ asks with motherly eyes. My mommy issues kicked in causing me to feel pure rage.

"I don't want to talk about it" I sneer unexpectedly. I quickly apologize before walking away with tears in my eyes. Everyone gets hurt sometimes, and even though sometimes I may not seem like it. I am a human.

"Blair are you okay?" Reid asks with a hand on my shoulder. "I'm fine Reid, really" I look into his amber eyes and melt. No guy has ever had that effect on me before. "I should go" I whispered before turning and walking to an SUV and driving back to the hotel.


	3. ii - research

Blair

We were now back at Quantico after spending five days in Las Vegas working on the alpha female case. I notice that Reid was the only other person in my bullpen with me at two in the morning, even Hotch went home.

"Reid, do you need a ride home?" I offer. "Uh yeah that would be great" he smiles shyly.

We get into my white g-wagon, him struggling slightly to get in causing a small laugh from me. We were about ten minutes away from his apartment complex when he finally spoke, clearing his throat first.

"So you're uh into BDSM?" He questions. I nod in responce, keeping my eyes on the road. "So you like to be tied up or?" I laugh at his words.

"Bold of you to assume I'm the one being tied up, no, I like to do the tying." I whisper the end towards him causing a blush to creep onto his cheeks. "What are you interested?" I joke. He stays silent and shifts slightly in his seat.

"Oh" I whisper. The rest of the ride was silent until I parked. "Do you uh want to come in?" He offers. "Sure" I reply with a smile.

He opens his apartment door and I am surrounded by the comforting smell of coffee and old books. I smile to myself as I look at the books on the shelves.

Reid puts his bag on his desk, a book falling out. He tries to grab it before I do but I beat him to it with a smirk. Exit to Eden by Anne Rice.

"Nice choice Reid, Fifty Shades isn't that good of a portrayal." I praise him. He takes the book from my hands and blushes red.

"Reid? What's up?" I ask genuinely concerned. "I just, I, I really want to uh try it but the only woman I know that might be able to help me is you and I don't know if you would want to"

"Spence, what you are asking is serious" I inform him. "I know, I'm sorry I brought it up" he says trying to change the subject. "I'm willing to help you but you need to do your research first and truly decide if this is what you want" I state.

"O-Okay but I don't know what to look up" he shifts his weight side to side nervously. I grab a random note book and scribble a few things he should look up.

"Here, do your research and call me whenever you may want to discuss this" I say with my hand on his. I kiss his hand before leaving with a smile on my face.

I tried not to squeal like a school girl when I shut my car door. "Keep it together Blair" I remind myself. Reid was so much different than all the other guys.

I was praying that this was just sexual attraction to Spencer Reid. Praying, that it would never be more than that.


	4. iii - baby boy

Two Days Later

Blair 

I adjust my bralette in the mirror before hearing a knock on my door. I open it to see a shy Spencer Reid on the other side.

"Spence" I smile. He gives me a small smile before looking down again. "What's up" I question with a cocked eyebrow. "I uh did the research." He announces. I bite my lip and allow him to enter my apartment.

I take his hand and guide him to my couch. "Now Spence, I know you probably aren't used to openly talking about your sexual preferences but communication is key in these relationships." I inform him to which he nods in acceptance.

"Okay so first I think we should discuss the relationship in general" I tell him. He fiddled with his hands nervously. "So usually when I do these relationships, it's no emotional strings attached, but still staying loyal to your partner" he looks up at me for more explanation.

"Like we don't have sexual relations with anyone else, you would essentially be mine" I smirk at his small shudder. "So does that sound like what you want?" I ask him.

He slowly nods his head without making eye contact. "Okay now we need to talk about hard limits and safe words" I say. "I read about those" he smiles. I put a hand on his knee and rub up and down, loving his reaction.

"You need to pick a safe word Spencer" I say in a soothing voice, I found that being delicate the first time with a newbie was always best.

"Un how about peach" he whispers. I chuckle lightly realizing that he thought about this. "Okay that's good, now let's talk hard limits" I take a breath.

"So what are things you never want to do" I ask him promoting him to finally look me in my eyes. "Anything with bodily fluids or you know" I nod understanding what he was trying to say.

"That's really all I can think of" he sighs. "You?" He questions. "Pretty much the same thing as you. I also have never been submissive to anyone, I'm not sure I would enjoy it, also, no kissing on the mouth." I explain and he nods.

"So" I begin to slowly slip into character. "What would you like to try today" I whisper in his ear. He shudders and begins to stutter.

"Spence use your words" I purr softly. "I want you to uh t-tie me up" he gulps. "Okay I can do that" I say standing up and taking his hand in mine and guiding him to my bedroom.

I walk into my large closet and open my gun cabinet, which has another cabinet inside it for my toys. I grab the silk scarves, thinking those would be the best for Spencer.

"Take your clothes off, shirt first" I instruct. He lifts his shirt over his head slowly. I grip his hair lightly to pull him closer to me. He groans slightly at the feeling.

"You're going to slow baby" I mumble as my hands trail down his chest and to his belt. I undo it quickly and pull his pants down.

"Lay on the bed" I order calmly. Spencer immediately does as he is told. I bite my lip in satisfaction. I tie his wrists together, then tying them to my headboard.

"Is that comfortable?" I ask him. He tugs lightly and nods his head. I smile before walking back to my toy box slowly, grabbing the metal nails that attach to my fingertips.

I walk over to Spencer, taking off my clothes on the process, leaving me in my undergarments. I straddle his waist and lightly drag the metal across his chest, leaving red lines.

He bites his lip gently causing me to groan at the sight. I take the metal nails off to use my finger tips to lightly trace all over his body.

I attach my lips to his neck, sucking softly. He moans softly and tugs on the silk. "What is it baby boy?" He whines at the name.

"Please" he breathes out. "Please what? Use your words." I say sitting up. "Touch me" he sighs. "I am baby, you need to be specific" I said in a hushed tone.

"Touch me t-there" he stutters bucking his hips slightly. I wrap my hand around his neck gently.

"I decide when I touch you" I growl. He whines and bucks his hips again. I reach back to undo my bra and throw it across my room. He loops at me practically drooling.

"Can I- Can I kiss you?" He whines. I chuckle and lean my chest down to him. He kisses my chest lightly causing a smile to form on my lips. "You're beautiful, thank you" he smiles.

I wiggle my body down to his boxers and take them off. I wrap my hand around his surprisingly large length, pumping slowly.

Soft moans leaves his lips as my pace quickens. I stop my movements and take my hands off of him. He whines at the loss of touch.

I take off my underwear and throw them with all my other clothes before climbing back on top of him. I line him up with my entrance but stop just barely at the tip.

"Beg for it" I ordered. He whines in response, trying to buck his hips into me. "Tell me how bad you want me" I whisper into his ear.

"Please, Please, Please, Blair, let me inside of you, let me cum" he groans out. I moan as I reach the base of his cock. I begin to thrust myself up and down at a fast pace. I lean down and wrap a hand around his neck.

"Tell me how good it feels" I breathe. He moans softly before answering. "You feel so good miss, thank you so much, ugh" he mumbles out.

I lean back up and place my hands on his chest as I pick up my pace once again. "You're doing so good baby boy, you're making me feel so good" I praise. I feel him twitching inside of me.

"Don't cum yet Spencer, I cum first" I command. He whines and tugs tighter on his restraints. I moan as I feel my release come. "So good baby, so good, you can cum now" I instruct.

He instantly came deep inside of me causing me to gasp at the feeling. I pull myself off of him, leaning to undo his restraints.

I kiss his wrists before grabbing a rag from the bathroom to clean the both of us up. I put on Spencer's boxers back on for him, I put on his button down.

I rub his red wrists and kiss his forehead. "That was amazing, thank you" he sighs sleepily. I let him to rest his head on my chest as I run my fingers through his hair.

As I watched his chest rise and fall and small snores leave his mouth, the same mouth that moaned my name moments ago.

I feel myself tear up at the thought of anything ever happening to him.

Damnit one session and I was already falling, or maybe I had been falling for the past two years.


	5. iv - brooke and son’s

Blair

I walked into the bullpen the next day, Spencer had woken up before me and left without saying anything. I run my hands through my hair trying to forget the feelings in my heart.

"Long night?" Emily says handing me a cup of coffee. I simply mumble a thank you before sitting down at my desk and filling out some paperwork.

I notice movement in front of me and see Spencer sitting down at his desk. I look back down to my paperwork, trying to focus on something other than the sound of Spencer moaning my name as he came.

"Guys, Hotch wants us in the conference room." JJ says, rushing in there. I close my file, locking eyes with Spencer who quickly looked away.

"Blair, we need your expertise here" Hotch sighs. Sadness takes over my features, my expertise is in Crimes Against Children. I used to work for the CACU before I came to the BAU.

"Seven children have gone missing from the same shopping center, on the same day for the last seven years. Hailey Ross, Jordyn Hall, Kayla Marx, Maxine Ridges, Evie Johns, Amber Kelli, and Denise Hertz." The pictures of the girls flash on the screen.

They all could be been sisters.

"Wheels up in twenty" Hotch says before rushing out of the room. I chase after Spencer, trying to catch him before he walks out. I catch his arm, trying not to grip it hard.

"Spence, is everything okay?" I ask with a concerned voice. He refuses to meet my gaze. I look around to make sure that no one else was around. "Spencer you know that you can still treat me like your co-worker and friend even though we are having relations" I explain.

"I know it's just hard" he mumbles, still not looking at me. I lift his chin up so I could look him in his beautiful eyes. "Spencer, if you don't want to do this with me then just say so" I say gently.

"I want to do this with you" he breathes out. "Then what is bothering you Spence?" I question with pleading eyes. His face softens and he places a hand over mine.

"Nothing, I'm good" he smiles before walking out. I stand there wondering what was going on behind his beautiful eyes.

••

"So all of the girls have brown hair and blue eyes and we're eight." Emily notices. "They were all even wearing purple the day they went missing" I say into the air.

"This is definitely a preferential offender" I continue. "No bodies have ever been found so we are treating this as all the girls are alive." Hotch announces.

We all look at each other, knowing the probability of the girls being alive.

••

I'm agent Townsend, this is Doctor Reid, the rest of the team is out in the field." I introduce us to the lead detective, once again another alpha male.

He looks me up and down a few times before I got irritated. "Could you show us where we should set up?" I ask, my voice dripping with sass.

He clears his throat before showing us to the room.

••

"So the first victim would be fifteen years old now" Spencer informs the rest of the team. "We know nothing about this guy other than his preference" Morgan sighs as he closes a case file.

"Oh my gosh" I gasp as I look at the families of the victims. They all had one particular thing in common. Divorce.

I dialed Garcia's number as fast as I could. "Garcia what law firm we're the parents using during the divorce." I inquire. "Uh oh my god if I was with you I would kiss you, they were all using Brooke and Son's family law." Garcia informs us.

The team looks at me with surprise and absolute relief. We had already been here for two days and had nothing. "You sexy brained goddess" Garcia compliments before continuing.

"They all used the same lawyer, the 'son' in Brooke and Son's. Haden Brooke, 35, parents divorced when he was, get this eight." She informs us.

"So how does the little girl fit into this?" JJ questions with concern. "His mother, Diane Brooke, took his twin sister, Annamarie Brooke, during the divorce." We all look at each other with bright eyes knowing we had him.

"Wait, what was the trigger seven years ago?" Morgan asks. On the other side of the line you could hear Garcia tapping at lightning speed.

"Oh gosh" she gasps. "What is it Garcia?" Spencer finally speaks up. "His sister committed suicide seven years ago on the anniversary of the divorce, her suicide note said that her step-father sexually abused her" Garcia rambles.

"The date being the day the girls were taken, Garcia give us an address" Hotch says. "3976 Hillmore road, outside of the city" "Let's go" Hotch looks at all of us.

••

We were now on the way home. Hayden was very defensive and protective of the girls, didn't let them leave their rooms he held them in. He took care of them though, fed them and kept them clothed.

Reid had to end up talking him down by talking about his parents' divorce.

"Hey Spence, are you sure you're okay? I mean you had to reveal some pretty dark stuff back there" I question, reaching for his hand and taking it in mine.

A lone tear falls down his face. I look around to make sure that the others were asleep before scooting closer to him. "It's okay, you know" I soothe. Tears continue to fall down his face. He lays his head on my lap, drawing circles on my thighs with his finger.

I wordlessly run my fingers through his hair the way he likes. Soon soft snores are heard from his lips. I smile to myself as I look down at his perfect features.


	6. v - the bar

Blair

We were all back on the jet after a long case trying to sleep. I notice Spencer playing chess with himself. I decide to walk over to where he was and sit across from him.

"Check in four" I state. He looks up with a surprised expression. "You play?" He questions. "Hell yeah" I reply with a smile on my face. "Wanna?" He gestures to the board. "Of course" I chuckle as we set up the board.

We play for a good ten minutes before actually speaking. "Check mate" I smirk at Spencer. He looks to me, then the board, then me again.

I gesture for him to lean over the table so I could whisper to him. "I always win" I purr into his right ear. He shudders as I sit back in my seat.

"This case has me wiped, you guys up for drink and a little partying?" Morgan asks as we walk back into the BAU. "Sounds great but I'm gonna have to go home and change first" I answer.

The rest of the team agrees, minus Spencer. "Pretty boy?" Morgan inquires. Spencer looks up slowly. "Um I-" he drags his sentence on before looking to me for approval.

I nod slowly and he answers yes to Morgan's offer.

••

I walk into the bar and look around for the team. I spot Spencer's messy hair and walk towards him. "Hey guys" I sang as a greeting.

"Damn Blair if you hadn't already turned me down I would try to hit on you" Morgan jokes. I punch his arm playfully before walking to Spencer and ruffling his hair.

"You clean up nice Reid" I compliment. "Thanks Blair" he replies looking at the ground. "Emily, come dance with me" I beg, taking her hand in mine.

She laughs and follows me to the dance floor. Many of my favorite songs came on causing me to sing and dance my heart out.

"Ugh I love this song so much" I smile as We Don't Have To Dance by Andy Black finishes playing through the speakers. "Hey what's going on over there?" Garcia asks pointing to where Spencer was.

I turn and see a few guys talking, well more like yelling, at Spencer. The sight made my blood boil. I walk over to them. "What's going on here? Spence are you okay?" I ask.

"Oh what now? You got your chick sticking up for you?" One of the guys sneers. I turn to him, my tongue grazing my top teeth.

They look me up and down before smirking. "Damn you're one fine bitch, how about you come rock it with a real man" I roll my eyes and chuckle. "Walk away" I smile trying to keep my composure.

"Excuse me" he scoffs. I step closer to him. "I said, walk away" I grit my teeth. "No. I'm not gonna let some bitch push me around." He spat.

"Trust me, if you know what's good for you, you're gonna walk out of this bar and never look back." I reply, turning and taking Spencer by the arm to walk away.

"Pussy" the guy mumbles. I turn on my heel quickly and punch him across the face. "Blair!" Spencer yells. The guy is bent over holding his face, I kick him I'm the groin, then the stomach when he's on the ground.

By now the other two guys had run away. "Blair, Blair stop" Emily tries from behind me. Soon Morgan wraps his arms around me, pulling me away. "Townsend, it's over" Morgan yells.

I thrash out of his grasp, running a hand through my hair. "Reid, take her home to calm down" Emily says handing him my purse.

Spencer nods and wraps an arm around my shoulders, guiding me out of the bar.

••

I throw myself onto my couch, sighing heavily. "What happened back there?" Spencer asks with concern. "I don't know." I reply. "Blair, tell me" he says putting a hand on my knee.

"I saw the way they were treating you and I just, I don't know, lost control." I answer. He pulls me into a hug. I put one hand on the back of his neck and the other in his hair.

I kiss his neck and shoulder as we hug. "Blair I know there is more to this, but I'm not going to ask about it anymore until you are ready" he says pulling away. I nod, looking down to the ground.

He pats my shoulder and gives it a squeeze. I kiss his hand in response. He smile down at me before walking out of my apartment.

Once I know he's far away enough not to hear me, I throw a glass cup against the wall. Angry tears begin to fall as loud sobs leave my mouth.

I didn't care how late it was. I was mad. I was mad at what happened to me. I was mad at myself, for not trying to stick up for myself against her.


	7. vi - tease

Blair

I open the glass doors of the BAU two days after my altercation. "Townsend, my office please" Hotch orders. I sigh and walk over to my desk, setting my bag down.

I look over to the team, wondering who told. Emily doesn't meet my gaze. How could she do that?

"Sir" I nod as I sit across from him. "Prentiss told me what happened while you were at the bar this weekend" He says in a stern tone.

I purse my lips and nod slowly. "I need to know if your temper is going to affect your work in the field." He asks. "My temper?" I question with sass.

He simply nods. I blink a few times in surprise. "Sir, to be honest I do not believe that I have a temper. Maybe it's the trauma from not being able to protect myself when my stepmother was molesting me" I snap before walking out of his office.

Angry tears fall down my face as I push the glass doors open, walking into the restroom. I try to hold back the tears but they continue to fall. I knew that I shouldn't have snapped at my boss but he was bringing out memories I buried a long time ago.

"Blair?" The motherly voice of JJ asks. "God stop being such a mom" I groan. She looks at me with hurt eyes. "I'm sorry JJ, I just don't have a good relationship with-" she cuts me off.

"We all heard" she informs me with a soft voice. I look up at her with red eyes. "What" I breath out. She nods slowly with sad eyes.

I wipe my eyes while looking at myself in the mirror. I take a few deep breaths before turning to look at her again. "Okay I'll face them, let's hope they don't bring it up." I sigh and put on my 'I'm not okay but need to act okay' smile.

I walked back into the bullpen to my desk. The rest of the team thankfully kept their mouths shut. "Hey Blair" Emily mumbled nervously. "Em, it's fine I understand your concern" I reason with her.

She lets out a sigh of relief and shines a beautiful smile. "Blair if you ever need to talk about it I'm always here" she reminds me. I send her a quick smile before looking back down to my paperwork.

By the end of the day Spencer had not said a single word to me.

As he is walking to the elevator trying to avoid me I grab his arm gently. "Spencer" I breath out. "What's wrong?" I follow.

"Nothing Blair, I just, I'm sorry you had to go through that" he sighs sadly. I make a confused face before realizing what he was talking about.

"Spence, that was a long time ago. I'm not saying I'm over it because truthfully I'm not but what I am saying is I don't think about it everyday" I explain lacing our fingers together.

He smiles down at our hands before looking up again. I look into is eyes and feel the familiar fire ignite deep inside me. I bite my lip before speaking. "Come to my place?" I ask him. He blushes and nods his head.

I unlock my door as slowly as possible as to tease Spencer. That's what my plan was for tonight. Tease him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I want you to undress down to only your boxers and wait for me on the bed" I instruct before kissing his cheek lightly.

I walk into my bedroom to see a mostly naked Spencer laying on my bed waiting for me. A wide smile forms on my face at the sight.

"You really are beautiful Spencer Reid" I compliment in a low voice. "T-thank you" he stutters as a response. I smirk as I walk towards him.

Tonight I decided to see how long he can go with me teasing him.

"Some rules for tonight, you don't get to touch me and no noises. Follow those rules and maybe I'll reward you" I hinted. He shifts uncomfortably causing me to put a hand on his hip to keep him still.

I straddle his waist before discarding my shirt to reveal my red lace bra. His hands twitch by his sides as his eyes beg for me to let him touch me.

I lift my hips above his so I could take off my dress pants. Once they are off I straddle him again, gently trailing my hands down his chest.

I lean over to gently kiss his collar bone. I trail my kisses up to the area under his ear. His hands quickly fly up to my waist, gripping tightly.

I stop my actions on his neck, taking his wrists in my hands and holding them above his head. "What did I say?" I hiss into his ear.

He whines in response. "I asked you a question" I demand. "You said no touching" he gulps. "And what did you do?" I ask in a rough tone. "I touched you" he breathes in response.

"Yes you did, now I have no choice but to punish you" I smirk against his skin. He takes a deep breath as my hands find the waistband of his boxers.

I pull his boxers off of his legs quickly. My fingers trail up his legs gently, tracing circles on his thighs causing him to whine.

"What is it baby boy?" I question. "Touch me, please" he begs. I shake my head no with a chuckle. My hand goes to the clasp of my bra, undoing it before quickly taking it off, my panties following.

"I'm going to touch myself, and you have to watch" I continue to tease. I straddle his left leg, grinding myself on his thigh.

A moan escapes my lips at the sensation. I reach a hand up to my left breast, massaging it slowly. Spencer watches my actions the entire time.

"Fuck so good" I groan as I feel my high begin to crash over me. I look down to see his cock twitching at the sight of me cumming on his thigh.

"Please ma'am let me cum" he whines in frustration. I lean down to whisper in his ear. "Next time baby boy, next time" I smirk as he whines.

"Please madam" he pouts. I lean down, wrapping a hand around his throat. "Did I not make myself clear" I breath into his right ear.

"Y-you did ma'am" he stutters. I chuckle lightly before getting off of my bed to clean both of us up. I toss Spencer a pair of sweatpants before getting dressed myself.

"I'm sorry baby, come here" I open my arms for him and he smiles, scooting to lay his head on my chest. I run my fingers through his hair as light snores come from his lips.


	8. vii - undercover

Blair

I look up from my paperwork to see Garcia running into Hotch's office. I turn to look at Emily. "It's bad" I groan. She sighs setting down the folder before walking towards the conference room.

"Okay my pretties, you seven are going to the sunshine state. Miami Florida may have a serial killer" Garcia begins.

"Five women have been found, um brutal does not do them justice" the pictures of their bodies flash on the screen.

"The ME thinks they were held for about three days. They were repeatedly raped and tortured during this time" She states.

I sigh as I open the case file. All of the women were exotic dancers. "Garcia where did the victims work?" I question. "They all worked at the same gentlemen's club, Casanova."

"Wheels up in ten" Hotch says with a demanding voice. We all nod before standing up and exiting the room.

••

"Detective Harmon, I'm agent Hotchner, we spoke on the phone" He shakes the man's hand. Why is it that every lead detective is an alpha male?

"I expected more than three members" He smiles sarcastically at us. "The rest of the team is out in the field, these are agents Townsend and Reid" Hotch introduces us.

"Nice to meet you" he looks me up and down hungrily. I retract my hand quickly, putting it on Reid's shoulder instead. Hotch doesn't seem phased, he saw the look Detective Harmon gave me.

We walked into the small room at the back of the station, case files everywhere. "Can I get you guys anything?" The detective asks. "No were good" Hotch replies.

But the detective doesn't leave.

He just stares at me. I stand next to Spencer, praying he gets the signal. Thankfully he does, gently wrapping an arm respectfully around my waist.

The detective scoffs and walks away. "I'm sorry about that Blair" Hotch doesn't look up from his file as he speaks.

"It's fine Hotch" I answer with a sigh as I look at the photos of the women. "Why these women?" I ask no one in particular.

"They were exotic dancers" Spencer says matter-of-factly. "No that's not it" I reply in frustration. "Look at the victim's past, they all came from middle to upper middle class families" I recognize, hanging their pictures up.

"I think they were dancers by choice, not because they had to" I realize. I pick up my phone and quickly dial Garcia's number.

"Garcia, I need full backgrounds on the victims, did they go to college, you know stuff like that" I ask quickly. "I'll hit you when I'm done sexy lady" she responds before hanging up.

The rest of the team comes back twenty minutes later.

"All of these victims had full ride academic scholarships to college, but turned them down to dance for drooling men?" JJ questions curiously.

"Blair, we need you to go undercover at the club" Hotch says with a stern voice. "Okay Hotch" I reply with a smile.

Spencer pulls me aside before I change my clothes. "Are you sure about this?" He asks. I put my hand on the side of his face before kissing his cheek, wiping off the lipstick stain with my thumb.

"Spence, I'm going to be okay. I promise." I assure him before walking into the restroom.

"So what did you do to get with that piece?" I hear on the other side of the door, just before I opened it. "I don't understand" the familiar voice of Spencer answers.

"Well you are obviously sleeping together" the other man scoffs. "No we aren't" Reid stutters slightly, nervous from being confronted by an alpha male.

"What the hell is your problem?" I question with a raised voice as I exit the restroom. I stand next to Spencer, taking his hand in mine, stroking my thumb on the back of his hand.

"I just-" "No. You have been disrespectful to both Spencer and I all day, and I understand you're frustrated you couldn't catch this S.O.B but you have no right to take it out on us." I snap before walking away, Spencer following.

••

I take a deep breath before walking into the dressing room where the other girls were. Some of them had the saddest eyes. "Hi, I'm Agent Blair Townsend, but tonight my cover name is Katie." I introduce myself to the group.

"Are you here to catch the guy that killed Amanda, Kelly, Nicole, Maggie, Eva, and Tracy?" One of the girls asks with a sad tone. "I am, no one else is going to get hurt, trust me" I put a hand on her shoulder.

I take off the robe I was wearing to reveal the blue outfit, if you could call it that, I was wearing.

"Tonight we have the debut of the beautiful Katie" the man introduces as I walk onto the main stage. My eyes lock with Spencer as I dance. I didn't mind the men drooling over me, but I knew it upset him.

I felt the unnerving feeling of a man's unwanted gaze. I tore my eyes away from Spencer to scan the crowd.

Detective Harmon?

Oh shit.

It's him.

I turn around so no one could see me talking. "It's Detective Harmon" I quickly recite to the team. I turn back around to see Morgan and Hotch with their guns drawn.

Detective Harmon was too focused on watching me to notice them behind him. "Ryan Harmon, you are winder arrest for the murders of six women" Morgan says as they cuff him.

"They weren't women, they were animals"


	9. viii - punishment

Two days later 

Blair  
I walked up the stairs to my apartment after grocery shopping. Once I turned the corner I saw a tall figure standing outside my door.

"Spencer?" I furrow my eyebrows together. "Blair, I-, I need you" he blushes a deep red. I smile, patting his cheek lightly as I unlock my door. "Come in" I gesture.

He walks in with his hands deep in his pockets, obviously nervous. "Let me put these away, then we'll talk" He nods before turning to scan the small bookshelf behind my couch.

As I'm putting the bread in the cabinet a smile forms on my face at the thought of Spencer driving all the way to my apartment because he was horny.

"So baby boy, why did you come all this way" I ask in a smooth voice I know he loves. "I- I, uh, I- need, I don't know" he stutters again.

"Tell me baby" I instruct, walking closer to him, putting a hand on his arm. He shifts his gaze to his feet.

"Words." I state bossily. He bites his lip at my tone. "Spencer, what do you want?" I ask again. He opens his mouth to speak but no words come out.

"Fine, go to my room, undress and sit on the bed, I'll be there directly" I order causing Spencer to quickly shuffle into my bedroom.

I walk into the bedroom to see Spencer completely naked. I sit down next to him.

"Over my knee." I command. He blushes before settling across my legs. "You couldn't tell me what you wanted, so now I have to punish you." I inform him.

He lets out a small moan as my hand meets the skin on his backside. "Count" I hiss. "One" he breathes out.

My hand collides.

"T-two" he moans. "Three, four fu- five" he moans from the back of his throat causing me to smile. I rub his red cheeks to soothe them. "I think that's good enough for now, but one more thing" I tease.

He sits up and I wrap a hand around his cock. I run my hand up and down as silly moans leave his mouth. "Ma'am please let me cum" he begs. "Not yet" I release my grip on his hardened member causing him to whine.

"Don't worry baby, just one more time." I kiss his neck, sucking a fresh purple hickey. Once I know he has calmed down I wrap my hand around him again.

My speed started slow then suddenly sped up to as fast as my hand should go. His moans were like music to my ears.

"Miss please" he whines. "No." I stop my actions. He pouts before falling back onto the bed. I put a hand on his thigh causing his breath to hitch.

"You did so good baby, I think you deserve a reward." I say in a hushed tone. All he can do is nod his head. I get off the bed to take my clothes off.

"Sit up against the headboard baby" I instruct. He lazily sits up, obviously exhausted. I smile at the affect I have on him.

I wrap my lips around his length, taking all of him in. "Mm, t-thank you miss." He breathes out in satisfaction. I bob my head up and down, establishing a steady and pleasurable pace for him.

His hands twitch at his sides, begging to touch me. I smile against him before taking one of his hands and letting him grip my hair.

He tugs lightly causing me to moan against his length. I push all of him into my mouth, his tip hitting my throat causing me to gag slightly.

"This feels so good ma'am" he moans out. I squeeze his thighs causing him to let out another moan. "Go ahead baby be as loud as you want, let everyone know I'm the only one that can make you feel this good" I smile as I line him up with my entrance.

"Mm, only you" our moans sync together as I sink down onto his length. "Thats right baby" I smile as he connects his lips to my neck. I groan as he sinks his teeth into the skin on my neck.

I guess I always had a thing for pain.

"Fuck, do that again" I demand. He does as told and bites my collar bone again. "Fuck" I moan as he hits a spot deep inside me.

"Spencer, fuck me" I order. He flips us over gently before thrusting in and out at the same speed I was riding him.

"Yes just like that baby you're doing so good" I moan out as I grip his hair. He sucks at the skin behind my ear causing a high pitched moan to leave my mouth.

"Fuck" I groan as I feel my release coming. "Can I come, God, please let me cum." He whines as I feel him twitch inside me. "Yes baby, cum for me, tell me how good I feel" I breathe.

"Fu- miss you feel so good, so good" he breathes into my neck as he releases inside me. His release and words send me over the edge.

"Fuck Spence" I chuckle as he pulls out, laying beside me. "Let's get you cleaned up" I kiss his forehead before standing up.

I come back dressed in underwear and a large t-shirt. I take the aloe off of my desk before walking to Spencer. "Roll over baby." I soothe.

He sighs as the cool gel makes contact with his burning skin. "So pretty" I compliment the marks I made. "All for you" he replies. "That's right" I smile before kissing his ear.

I put on his boxers for him before climbing into bed with him. I wrap my arms around him, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck and he snuggles into my neck.

I smile to myself before kissing his head. "Goodnight Blair." He mumbles. "Goodnight Spence" I whisper in response.

I know I told myself no strings.

But with Spencer Reid.

I can't help myself.


	10. ix - use me

Two Weeks Later

Blair

"My lovelies, this case is anything but" Garcia says as she hands out the case files. I open the file to see three pictures of smiling girls.

All twelve, brown hair, brown eyes, Hispanic.

"My god" I sign out, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Emilia Morales, Isla González, Liliana Gabriel" Garcia lists the names.

"What was the cause of death?" Hotch asks. "Strangulation, but there was significant bruising all over their bodies" Garcia grimaces.

"They were all sexually assaulted" JJ gasps. I try to contain the anger boiling in my blood. "They were all last seen at parks near their homes" Morgan states.

"The families only speak Spanish" Garcia informs us. "Blair and I have that covered" Emily replies. I nod my head before closing the file, not wanting to look any longer.

"Wheels up in ten"

••

" Señorita Morales, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Emilia?" I ask the mother of the fist victim. She dabs the tissue on her eyes before speaking.

"Antes de que ella y Roberto se fueran al parque, le dije que se abrigara y se pusiera la chaqueta. Pero ella no quiso." She cries.

"Ella nunca volvió a casa." She whimpers. I rest a hand on her shoulder soothingly causing her to rest a hand on top of mine.

She was a single mother with two children's and one of her children was just taken.

"Lamentamos mucho su pérdida" Emily soothes.

We exit the Morales house with our heads hanging low. "Hey, Blair what's wrong?" Emily meets my tearful eyes. "These girls" I sniffle. "I know exactly how they felt" A few tears leave my eyes.

"Oh Blair" she sighs as she wraps her arms around me. "It's going to be okay, we're gonna get him."

••

"No these girls wouldn't do that, they were careful, never did anything wrong" I argue with Morgan once again. "Look Blair, I've got nothing you keep shutting me down." Morgan replies.

"Blair,you should go to the hotel and get some rest" Hotch says. "Hotch I'm fine" I huff. "That's an order." He commands. I run a hand through my hair before packing up my things.

"Blair" Spencer shouts from behind me. "What Spencer, are you here to lecture me?" I snap. "No-I uh, let me drive" He offers.

I toss him the keys before throwing my bag in the back seat.

I swipe my key card and the light on the handle flashes green. "Do you want to come in?" I ask. "Uh yeah sure." He stumbles on his words.

"Spence what are you really doing here?" I question with a sigh. "I noticed you were upset." He explains. I raise an eyebrow is suspicion.

"I just- I thought- maybe you need to take out your frustrations" he mumbles. "Spencer, I don't wanna use you." I argue. "Blair please, use me if you need. I just want to make you feel better." He steps closer to me, his breath hitting my face.

"I don't want to hurt you Spence" I whisper a response. "There is no way you could ever hurt me" He puts a finger under my chin to meet my eyes.

His gaze is almost as lustful as mine.

I quickly reach up, wrapping a hand around his neck. "Who is in charge here?" I whisper in his ear. "You are" he breathes out as his eyes flutter shut.

"I'm going to treat you like the little slut you are. You are going to do as told" I hiss. "Yes ma'am" He replies. "On your knees" I command.

He quickly bends down so his face is level with my waist. I take off my shirt and pants with the most speed ever. Spencer's golden eyes look up to mine as he kisses my inner thigh, emitting a moan from me.

He licks a stipe through my wet folds "Fuck" I breathe. He connects his lips with my clit and thrusts two fingers inside me at the same time.

"Oh my god" I groan lulling my head back to hit the wall. "Fuck you're such a slut for me aren't you?" I chuckle lightly. Spencer's moans vibrate through my body.

He curls his fingers to hit my sweet spot causing me to cry out. "Oh fuck yeah, just like that slut" I smile with my mouth open.

The knot in my stomach tightens as he quickens his pace. "Fuck, make me cum, make me cum." I whine as a warm feeling takes over my body.

He laps up my arousal proudly, wiping a hand over his mouth when finished. I wrap my arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You did so good" I smirk. He blushes lightly. "Do you want a reward?" He nods feverishly.

"Clothes, off" I command. His clothes are off within seconds. I take off my bra quickly, allowing him to touch me. I turn to face the wall, Spencer catching on quickly.

He slides in with ease, setting a steady pace. He sucks hickeys onto my neck as his thrusts quicken. "Fuck just like that Spencer" my voice is deep with lust.

"Fuck you feel so good." He whines. I smile at him cussing. I wrap a arm around his neck, Turing my head to look at him.

We look into each other's eyes as we finish, a fire burning in my chest. The feeling was unfamiliar to me. And that was terrifying.

"Um, I'm gonna go clean up. You should go." I quickly run into the bathroom, locking the door.

Now is not the time to be catching feelings. It's just sex.


	11. x - trauma

Two days later 

Blair

It has been two days since I spoke to Spencer. I avoided him at all costs, even in the field.

The case was over. We caught the unsub, Frank Wright, just as he was about to take another girl.

I am now in my apartment trying on some new clothes I bought while spending my feelings away.

Knock. Knock.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, walking to my front door. "Spencer?" The air leaves my lungs. "Can I come in?" He asks with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, let me go change my pants, sit on the couch I guess" I walk into my bedroom quickly throwing on a pair of sweatpants.

"So uh, what's up?" I ask wearily as I sit next to him, positioning my body to face him. "I just wanted to check on you I guess, you haven't talked to me at all in two days" He messes with his fingers.

"About that. Spencer, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for how I treated you that night. I was just really mad at the world and I took it out on you" I sigh to myself, refusing to meet his gaze.

He takes my hands in his before speaking. "It's okay, I understand. You didn't do anything wrong Blair." His voice is smooth, almost loving.

I reach forward, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist, his head snuggling into my neck.

He kisses my shoulder comfortingly. I rest my head on his shoulder, contemplating if I should ask him what's on my mind.

"What happened to you Spencer?"

He pulls away to look at my facial features. "A lot" His beautiful eyes hold so much pain in them. "Do you want to tell me?" I brush my hand against the side of his face.

"Where do I start?" He sighs. "The beginning" I smile down at him. "Well my dad left my mom and I when I was ten. I'm losing my mom everyday to schizophrenia. I might have it too." A lone tear falls.

I quickly wipe it away, kissing his cheek. "I was kidnapped and drugged by an unsub, he got me addicted. I've been clean for over a year now." He smiles to himself. "That's so good Spencer, I'm so proud of you. You are the strongest person I know" I kiss all over his face, making sure to avoid his lips.

He smiles as happy tears fall down his face. "Well as you know, my stepmom abused me when I was younger. What you don't know is, I was an exotic dancer for a few years." I chuckle to myself at the memory.

"When my stepmom found out she tracked me down, that's how the police caught her. She was at the club." Spencer raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"She's in prison now, along with my birth mother." I sigh. "I had a boyfriend a few years ago, he was a bastard. Liked to hit me whenever I didn't want to have sex with him. That's when I found the BDSM world" He holds the side of my face in one hand, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"I made a few friends, they helped me get away from him, he's also in prison. Then I went to the academy and now we're here" I smile as I get off of his lap.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I offer. Spencer's eyes light up as he smiles and nods. He opens his arms for me to lay in and I accept with a wide smile.

We spend the night laughing at the screen, savoring every moment we were together. We didn't even notice that I fell asleep in his arms.


	12. xi - three

Blair

"Ugh I hate paperwork." Emily groans. "Did you know that twenty percent of working Americans-" "Reid" Morgan shouts him up. Spencer purses his lips before looking back down to his paperwork.

"Morgan lay of, it's okay Reid" I chuckle. "Are you guys up for drinks after this?" Emily asks. "Yes" JJ answers quickly. "Always" Derek laughs.

"I'm in!" I chime. "Reid?" Emily questions. "Sure" he replies innocently. I smile down at my pen, kicking him lightly under the table.

He lifts his head to look at me with a small smile. We mess with each other's feet under the table, laughing out loud after five minutes.

"What are you two doing?" Morgan chuckles. "Nothing!" Spencer and I defend at the same time.

"I'll see you guys at the bar" Emily asks as she puts case files into her bag. "See you" I wave with a smile.

••

I walk into the bar, ready to get drunk. "The sexiest women ever has arrived!" Garcia squeals, obviously tipsy.

"Oh no she was already here" I say playfully as she wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Let me catch up" I say taking the drink from her hand, the liquid going down my throat quickly.

"Ladies! Let's dance" Garcia cheers as her, Emily, JJ, and I walk to the dance floor.

I notice Spencer standing next to Morgan, downing the beer in his hand. "Slow down genius" Emily teases. "Did you know thee basic ingredients of beer are water; a starch source; a brewer's yeast to produce the fermentation; and a flavouring such as hops." He rambles.

"Even when drunk, he's out walking Google" JJ chuckles.

We've been at the bar for two hours now and the rest of the group was dancing, minus Reid and I.

I was playing with his hair, his head in my lap as we sat in a booth. "I'm sleepy" Spencer yawns. "I'm sober enough to take you home, come on" I smile, holding him up.

"I'm gonna take Spence home" I shout over the loud music. "Okay pretty lady, see you two at work" Morgan smiles.

I open the door to Spencer's apartment, still holding him up. "Okay here lets get you into some more comfortable clothes." I say in a soothing voice.

Once I got him a change of clothes on I put the covers over his body. Walking into the kitchen I grab a glass and fill it with water, taking out a bottle of aspirin for in the morning.

"These are for when you wake up" I smile down at him. He replies with a sleepy smile. I kiss his temple gently before running a hand through his hair.

"Goodnight Spencer" I whisper

"Goodnight Blair, I love you"


	13. xii - falling

Blair

"This case is in Roanoke, Virginia." Garcia states as she hands out case files. I avoid the gaze of Spencer. He had no idea what he had confessed three nights ago.

And I intend to keep it that way.

Those three words are the most terrifying.

"Two men were found dead in alleyways with their business missing" Emily says with disgust. "Yeah, the thing is, those two men were accused of raping a woman, Amelia Cole, two years ago." Garcia informs us.

"Easy she did it" Morgan replies causing me to roll my eyes. "Actually, she committed suicide two months ago" Garcia says.

"Right before the first murder" JJ spoke. "We're there any other men involved with the rape?" Hotch questions. "Yes there are two other men, but they aren't accounted for" Garcia sighs.

The inner me says they got what they deserved.

But FBI me says I have a killer to catch.

"Emily and JJ, talk to the families, Blair and Reid, go to the dump sites, Derek go to the ME The rest of us will go to the PD" Hotch orders.

I run a hand through my hair before closing the case file.

"Is everything okay Blair?" Spencer asks. "Oh yeah of course, why?" I ask trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Well you've been kinda quiet lately after we went to the bar." He purses his lips, looking down to his feet. "Oh about that, I'm not really sure why I've been quiet, sorry." I hide.

•••

"So the body was found right here" Reid points. "But the way they were posed post-mortem is strange" I comment. He turns to look me in my eyes causing butterflies to form in my stomach.

What the hell.

"Yeah statistically speaking-" his voice sounds like mumbles. All I can focus on are his golden honey eyes and perfectly shaped lips.

Shit.

"Are you paying attention?" He asks slightly hurt. "What? Yes- well no- but yes" I struggle to find the right words. He hums to himself before further examining the crime scene.

••

"Garcia, the mother of the woman raped, where is she?" Spencer asks. "Off the grid, completely." Garcia sighs. "But shes no match for you" I compliment.

"Thats right sugar, I'll call you when I have something." She continues to type at a fast pace.

"Oh, her parents owned a farm just outside Roanoke, 2253 Westfield road" she informs us.

We pile into the SUVs quickly.

••

"Nancy Cole, this is the FBI. You don't need to hurt anyone else" Emily says into the megaphone. We were currently outside of the unsub's barn.

She walks out of the large barn door with her latest victim in her arms. Damn thats one strong woman.

"He killed my daughter!" She yells. "Nancy, your daughter commutes suicide" Emily reminds her in a soothing voice as tears run down the woman's face.

"She's gone Nancy, and killing these men isn't going to bring her back." I say. She drops the knife.

But not before stabbing the man three times.

"Shit" I mumble to myself as the man hits the ground.

"Spence, give me a hand will you?" I ask as I try to apply pressure to the wounds. "Tell my wife-" "hey don't talk like that you're gonna be okay" Spencer tried to distract him.

"I didn't do it" he chokes out. "No, no, Brian stay with me" I could feel the life leave his body. "Where the hell are the paramedics!" I shout. "Blair calm down" Spencer counters.

"Spencer I will not let this man die in front of me." I argue. The lights from the ambulance illuminate our faces as they get closer.

"You're going to be okay, trust me" I try to keep steady pressure on the wounds. The paramedics run towards us, telling us to back away.

"Blair, it's over, he's going to be okay" Spencer soothes as he wraps his arms around me. I wipe my tears off of my face with my hands.

"I'm okay" I assure him as he pulls away. "Are you sure?" His hands cup my face, searching for doubt.

"I am sure" I smile lightly. "Good, remember I'm always here" He rubs the sides of my face with his thumbs.

It was in that moment I knew.

I was falling in love with Spencer Reid.


	14. xiii - peach

* peg warning *

Blair

"Come on, pick up" I groan as the phone rings. "Emily Prentiss" she answers. "Thank God you answered I need your help." I sigh as I fall onto my couch.

"What is it Blair?" She asks with concern. "So you know how I have a new sub right?" I wince. "Yeah what about it" she has no idea.

"It's Reid"

"Holy shit no way" she gasps. "But that's not the point Em. I think- I think it's getting to be more than just sex" I groan.

"So you're developing feelings?" She now seems interested. "Yes, But there's one more thing"

"Remember when we went to the bar?" "Loosely, I was trashed" she chuckles. "I took him home and before he passed out he told me that he loves me. Emily he said the L word"

"No fucking way, Spencer Reid!" She squeals like a little girl. "That's not the point Em. The point is how do I act, what do I do?"

"Do you love him?" She questions.

"I- don't know what that really feels like Emily." I sigh sadly. "With my ex it wasn't love, it was trying to survive."

Knock knock.

"Who the hell-" I open the door, still on the phone with Emily.

"Spencer" I smile. "Hey Em, I gotta go." I quickly hang up the call. "What is it?" I ask.

"I-I looked something up." He stutters nervously as a blush creeps onto his cheeks. "Come in" I say with a small smirk on my face.

"What's got you so flustered Doctor Reid?" I question with a quirked eyebrow as I adjust his tie.

He clears his throat before speaking. "Um- you- you know the thing guys are su-supposed to, to do to girls" My smirk grows as I realize what he's asking.

"You want me to peg you?" My tongue pokes out between my teeth. He nods slowly. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any sexier, come on" I smile as I take his hand.

"We need to prep you first okay" I say in a soothing voice. "First, take my clothes off" I command. He smiles lightly as I shake off my suit jacket.

He leans his head down to kiss my neck as his hands find the hem of my shirt. He discards they shirt, throwing it across the room.

I turn my body so my back is pressed against his chest. He undies my bra with ease as he continues sucking hickeys on my neck.

His hands massage my breasts, his fingers pulling at my nipples causing a moan to escape my mouth. "Fuck" I growl.

His hands reach for the top of my pants, slowly pushing them down. He kisses down my body as the skin is exposed. I smile as I look down and run a hand through his hair.

He places his hands gently on my hips, pushing my back towards the bed. My knees buckle as they hit the footboard. I crawl up the bed so my head can rest of the pillows.

Spencer looks up to me for approval as he hooks his fingers through the waistband of my underwear.

"Yes" I breathe out. He smiles before taking the waistband between his teeth, pulling them down. He brings his face back up to my core.

His mouth latches onto my clit as his fingers thrust into me with great speed. "Fuck" I groan as my hand finds his hair, tugging lightly.

He moans into me at the contact causing me to pull harder.

He continues his attack on my core even after I finish. "Fuck, Spence, I- I'm gonna" the air leaves my lungs as the orgasam rocks through my body.

He licks his lips with a smirk before wiping his face. I hadn't even noticed that he was able to discard of all of his clothes.

"Face down, ass up" I command. He follows orders as I retreat into my closet. I take the lube and strap-on, quickly putting it on.

"Okay so this is probably going to hurt, remember your safe word?" I ask. "Peach" he replies softly. "Good boy" I praise.

I squeeze a decent amount of lube into my hand, spreading it. A small whine leaves Spencer's mouth.

"I'm gonna start with my fingers, tell me if it hurts and to stop if you need" My voice is calming, making sure that he is comfortable.

I slowly insert one finger emitting a loud moan from Spencer. "Do you like that?" I smirk.

"Ugh, yes-yes ma'am" he whines as I begin to thrust a single finger. I add a second finger causing a guttural moan from Spencer.

"I think you're ready." I smile as I take out my fingers. I position myself between his legs, lining the dildo up.

I make sure to spread more lube before sliding in. "Oh my god" Spencer gasps as I hit his prostate. "Does that feel good?" My voice thick with lust.

"So good Blair, so good" he breathes out as he grips my sheets tightly. I begin to quicken my pace to provide more pleasure to him.

"Fuck, right there" he whines. "I love hearing your moans baby boy" I chuckle lightly. He moans louder just to satisfy me.

"Yeah just like that baby" I groan. "Ma'am can I cum? Please let me cum." He begs. "Go ahead baby, cum" I instruct causing him to release all over my sheets.

I pull out before quickly putting on a pair of underwear and Spencer's undershirt. I take a pair of large sweats out of my drawer.

"Here baby lets get you cleaned up." I remove the top comforter before talking a damp cloth to clean him.

I open my arms for him as we lay down. He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my chest. "You're gonna be sore tomorrow" I chuckle. "It was worth it" he smiles lazily.

I kiss the top of his head as I rub his back soothingly. Soft snores come from his mouth and I admire his features.

Damnit.

I'm in love with Spencer Reid.


	15. xiv - kiss

One week later 

Blair

I walk into the bullpen completely exhausted. I had stayed up all night completing paperwork that's as due today.

"We have a case" Emily says as I walk in. I sigh heavily before walking into the conference room.

"There have been three murders in Galveston Texas in the past week alone." Garcia grimaces. "All men in their late twenties brown hair brown eyes, and, Garcia is this right?" Derek asks.

"Yes" she frowns. "They all had IQs above 150" Spencer mumbles. I reach for his hand to comfort him. He accepts the gesture with a smile .

••

"Reid we understand that you identify with the victims but-" "but what Derek? I need to solve this, I need to catch this person" Spencer snaps.

"Reid, get some air" Hotch demands. Spencer storms out of the station. "Hotch-" "Go" I follow Spencer out of the station to find him leaned against a wall, tears steaming down his face.

"Spence" my voice falls as I see him break. I rush to him as fast as I can, wrapping my arms tightly around him as he sobs into my shirt.

"Spencer tell me what's wrong please" I beg. He tries to talk but his sobs interrupt him. "Hey calm down first, breathe" I soothe.

"My mom was just diagnosed with Alzheimer's. I went to visit her two days ago and she had no idea who I was" tears continue to fall down his face.

"She's all I have" he mumbles.

"Spencer, don't say that, never say that. I'm here. I'm always going to be here." I look into his eyes, telling him that I'm not lying.

He cups my face in his hands before leaning in to kiss me like his life depended on it. I kiss him back even though I knew it was wrong.

This was supposed no strings attached.

But when I felt his lips on mine all thoughts left my brain. The way he held my body against his as we kissed was intoxicating. Hell. The entire kiss was.

We were forced to pull away for air after two minutes.

"Spence-" "Don't, not now. We can talk after the case." I nod as his breath hits my face. "Do you feel better now?" I ask with a small smile to which he replies with a nod.

••

"Marcus, Marcus Jones, this is the FBI!" "Stay away! I will shoot!" He yells.

"We can't do that Marcus." Reid says. "Marcus, we know these men got the scholarship you deserved" Hotch says. "And all you wanted was to get your mother out of town" I continue.

"Don't talk about her!" He yells in response. "Marcus, she wouldn't want this." Spencer says. "Just put down the gun Marcus." I keep my voice calm and as much as I hate it, motherly.

"It's okay Marcus, you didn't mean to hurt them" I continue. He gives me the gun with hesitation. Spencer catches the victim as he falls to the ground.

"I'm sorry" Marcus weeps. "I know, I know." I soothe. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

••

"What's bothering you Blair?" Spencer asks. We were now on the jet on the way back to Quantico. "Before they took him away, he asked me why I didn't kill him." I let out a sigh.

"And what is your answer?"

"Because I felt sorry for him." A single tear falls.

"Does that make me a bad person?" I look up to see his eyes soften. He reaches for my hands from across the table. "No, it doesn't make you a bad person." His voice is soft.

"I think, maybe your natural maternal instincts are just now kicking in." He keeps his voice low. "Why now? I hate being motherly, I don't like it when other women are motherly towards me." I explain.

"Maybe It's because something changed for you" I look up to his soft features. "Like what?" I smile.

"Us."


	16. xv - love

The Next day 

Blair

It's only noon and I'm already tired. Tired of waiting. For a phone call. For a text. For him.

He said we would talk after the case. It's after the case.

I don't understand my feelings for him. All I know is that I want more than just the rough sex we were used to. I wanted to go on dates, to hold him in my arms, to feel his lips on mine.

I let out a groan of frustration as I come to a final realization.

I love him.

Suddenly I hear a knock on my door, causing me to jolt up from my couch. I quickly open the door, knowing who it was.

"Spencer" I breathe out with a smile. He immediately reaches his hands on either side of my face, crashing our lips together.

I shut my door as the kiss continues, walking us back to my bedroom. We pulled away, resting our foreheads together.

"Spence" I breathe. "I love you" he blurts out quickly. "I love you too" I gasp as the words leave my mouth. He pulls back to examine my face. "I've never said that to a guy before" I look down to my hands.

He puts his fingers under my chin, lifting my gaze to him. "Well I'm glad I'm the first" he smiles. I lean back in to kiss him gently.

The kiss becomes more lustful as he pushes my jacket off of my shoulders. My hands go to the buttons on his shirt.

His lips move down my jaw line, then to my neck. I moan as he sucks fresh hickeys onto my skin. My hands go to his belt, quickly taking it off.

We move so that he's hovering over me on the bed. By now we were both completely naked.

"Blair, I love you" he whispers. "I love you too" I moan out as he slides in with ease. This time was different. We loved each other.

His thrusts were slow and deep. My hand go to his hair as he speeds up. He moves his face from my neck so he could look me in my eyes.

I lean my head up so I could kiss him. The kiss was slow and sensual as his thrusts speed up. "Fuck right there Spence" I moan as he hits my g-spot.

My nails leave red scratch marks as his thrusts push him deeper inside me. "Go faster baby" I breathe out as my hands tug on his hair.

He does as told causing a loud moan to leave my mouth. "Fuck I'm gonna cum" he groans. "Go ahead Spence." My voice is thick with lust.

I feel him twitch as he releases inside of me causing me to release. Spencer thrusts through both of our highs to ride them out. He pulls out and lays next to me as we both try to catch our breath.

He kisses the top of my head as I cuddle closer to him. He pulls the top sheet over us before resting his head on top of mine.

I rest my head on his chest, drawing circles with my finger lightly. "Can we go one a date tomorrow" I mumble the question.

"Of course"


	17. xvi - dance with me

Blair

"Wait, so you two are going on a date, like a date date?" Emily gasps from the other side of the phone. "Yes Emily, a real date" I've been smiling so hard that my face hurts.

"What are you gonna wear?" She questions with genuine interest. "That's the thing, what do I wear on a date with Spencer Reid?" I groan as I flip through my closet.

"Okay do you know the restaurant?" I can tell she's biting her nails. "Okay one, stop biting your nails-" she sighs. "Two, yes it's the one on fifth and Charleston, I'm pretty sure it's called-"

"Rosies!" She squeals.

I quickly move the phone from my ear to avoid permanent damage. "What's so special about it?" I ask genuinely. "Oh my gosh, the place is gorgeous . Gold pillars and rose petals." She gushes.

"And they have a dance area, slow dancing, obviously, and it's so romantic and, ugh, you're so lucky" I can feel her smile through the phone.

"Don't we have a video chat feature on this phone?" I question. "Yeah, ooo, you want my help!" She hangs up the call before calling me with video.

"Can you see me okay?" I prop my phone up on my dresser. "Yep, what are the options?" She squints. "Okay first we need a color, red, blue, green, white, blush, lavender" I flip through my carefully organized closet.

"Oo white, you look hot in white" she chuckles. "Aw you two babe" I smile. "Now type, sexy or classy?"

"Both"

"This one?" The dress went down to my shins and had off the shoulder sleeves with a slit up the leg.

"That's more for a dinner at Rossi's or something."

"How about this?" I twirl in front of the camera. The dress was more form-fitting than the first. It had a straight cut with medium width straps.

"Mm, no"

"This?"

"Too short"

"What about this one?"

"Too long."

"Hm?"

"Too much lace"

"Okay I'm running out of options here." I groan. "How? You are a shopaholic" she jokes. "Okay I know that, last one before I give up" I sigh heavily as the fabric hugs me tightly.

"Holy shit! If we hadn't agreed for it to be just one night I would jump your bones. You look beautiful." She chuckles lightly causing me to do the same.

"Shit, he will be here in an hour and I still need to do my hair, makeup, and find shoes. Thanks for the help Em." I blow her a kiss before ending the call.

I curl my hair in loose curls before applying a light amount of makeup. I decide to go for a nude pink lipstick, my traditional red might stain the dress.

I walk into my closet to search for the perfect pair of shoes. I settle on a pair of white shoes with a two inch heel, manageable.

The signature knock of Spencer Reid fills my apartment.

"Wow" he gasps as I open the door. "I didn't know you could get any more stunning" he smiles causing a light blush to grace my face.

"Thanks" I brush a lock of hair behind my ear. "These are for you" I didn't even notice the roses in his hand until now. "Spence, these are lovely" I marvel.

"Here come in, I wanna put these in a vase" I take the bouquet into my kitchen. Once the flowers are in the vase I turn to see Spencer reading one of my books.

"You ready?" I smile. "Yes" he grins. He reaches his hand out and I gladly accept it.

Once we arrive at the restaurant Spencer acts even more like a gentleman.

"So, I want to know everything about you." He chimes. "Ditto" I reply. "Okay let's start simple, then we can get deep?" He whispers the last part of his sentence.

"Sounds great" I smile. "Okay you first" he starts to act like a little boy with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Favorite color?" "Purple or green, what about you?" He smiles as I open my mouth to speak. "Red, my turn" I giggle.

"What makes you laugh the most?" He ponders my question for a moment. "Morgan and Garcia when they're on speaker, remember when Strauss was with us and Garcia said-" "talk dirty to me" I mock her tone causing Spencer and I to burst into quiet laughter.

"My turn!" He cheers.

"Do you like or dislike surprises?" He quirks an eyebrow. "It depends on the surprise" my voice ups an octave at the end of my sentence. Spencer nods his head.

"What's your favorite holiday?" "Halloween, did you know, Halloween all started as a pre-Christian Celtic festival called Samhain, which means "summer's end",held around the first of November." He rambles causing me to smile.

"Sorry" he blushes looking down. "Spence, I could listen to you ramble all day." I trace my shoe up his leg lightly.

"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?" Now the questions we're getting deeper.

"Um, I guess so. If I wasn't, you know, abused as a child I probably wouldn't have worked for the CACU. Then I wouldn't have joined the BAU, met you and Emily, the team, my family" I smile.

"So Spencer Reid, What is the one thing that makes you feel alive?"

"You."

After we finished our food Spencer stands up. "Let's dance." He holds out his hand. I accept it gratefully.

The area designated for dancing is beautiful. The doorways are lined with gold detailing and the walls covered in fascinating murals. There was a grand piano in the middle of the room, a pianist playing a beautiful song.

Spencer keeps my right hand in his, using his other hand to place on my waist. I rest my head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat that I know only beats for me.

"I love you Blair."

"I love you too Spencer."

"Be my girlfriend?" He asks sheepishly. I pull my head back to look at him. "I thought you'd never ask" I chuckle before touching my lips to his.


	18. xvii - never have i ever

Blair  
"Ugh that case has me wiped" JJ sighs as we walk back into the BAU. "Yeah, I mean killing your own mother and father" Emily shivers.

"Well to celebrate another closed case, why don't you all come to my house tonight." Rossi offers. "That sounds amazing" JJ smiles. "I'm in" I reply.

Spencer and I still haven't told the others about our relationship. I mean we've been sleeping together for about two months and dating for a week.

"Spence" I turn to look at him. "Sounds good" he purses his lips. Everyone goes to their respective desks to clean up before leaving.

"So are you going to tell the others tonight or?" Emily asks. "I'll talk to him" I sigh. She pats me gently on the shoulder before walking out of the bullpen.

"Spence are you ready to go?" I've been giving Spencer rides to work almost every day. "Yeah let's go" he smiles. "See you guys at Rossi's" I wave behind me.

The elevator ride was silent aside from the beeping. It wasn't until we got to my car that he spoke.

"Do you want to tell the team?" He turns to me as he speaks. "Yes, do you?" A wide smile forms on his face as he puts his hands on the sides of my face.

"I love you so much" he beams before kissing me with more passion than ever before.

••

I arrive at Rossi's alone. After dropping Spencer off at his place he said that he could drive himself to Rossi's house, sorry, mansion.

"Ah Blair" Rossi puts on his Italian act, kissing both sides of my face. "I will never get used to your mansion" I chuckle in awe.

"Trust me, you will get used to it" he smiles as he leads me to the backyard. The only people here were Hotch, JJ, and Morgan.

"Hey guys" I smile. "Blair, you look beautiful" JJ greets with a smile. "Thank you, so do you" I reply as she brings me into a hug.

The rest of the team arrives shortly after.

We are currently sat around a round dinner table in Rossi's backyard. He covered it in radiant fairy lights. "So does anyone have anything they would like to say?" Emily questions before taking a sip of her wine.

I pinch the bridge of my nose at her bluntness. "Blair?" Morgan questions. Damn profilers.

"Uh Spencer and I-" I take my hand in his. "-are dating" Spencer smiles nervously. "Finally!" Garcia squeals.

"We thought you were never gonna admit it." JJ chuckles. Once again, damn profilers. "I hope this won't affect your work" Hotch says.

"Hotch, you know it won't." Spencer replies. Hotch smiles. Smiles. I'm scared now.

••

"Ooo! I wanna play never have I ever!" Garcia squeals. "Penny, you're tipsy." I chuckle. "I don't care, take a sip of your drink of choice if you have done it." She explains.

Everyone does as told, tipsy Garcia can be convincing.

I grip my wine glass tightly, scared of what I'm gonna reveal when drunk. Spencer pours himself another glass of water, being my designated driver even though I drove myself.

"Okay never have I ever, been kicked out of a bar." She ponders. I roll my eyes as I take a sip of my drink along with Morgan. We decide to go in a circle.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." Morgan chuckles as Emily and I take sips. "Wait- you-" Garcia gasps causing Emily and I to laugh.

"Okay now we're going dirtier" Garcia whispers five minutes into the game, those of us drinking alcohol are either tipsy or drunk.

"Oh god" Emily and I sigh.

"Never have I ever slept with someone within an hour of meeting them." Morgan, Emily, and I drank.

"Never have I ever had done it while in the shower." Most of the group drinks.

"Never have I ever had done it with more than one person within 24 hours." Once again Emily, Morgan, and I drink.

"Never have I ever kissed a stranger." Everyone minus Hotch, Rossi, and Spencer drinks.

"Never have I ever role played."

"Okay that's enough for me" Everyone laughs as I stand up. "I'm definitely over the legal limit, Spence drive." "Oooo pretty boy get it" Derek chuckles.

"Shut up" Spencer jokes as we walk out of Rossi's house.

"Lets get you home" Spencer kisses the top of my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye so this is kinda a filler chapter ig.


	19. xviii - lies

Blair

"Okay everyone, this case is a doozie" Garcia sighs sadly as she hands us case files. "Two families of three kidnapped and murdered in the past three weeks" Tow family portraits appear on the screen.

"The Robertsons and Parks'"

"He keeps them for a week before killing them, it's seems he abuses and tortures each member slowly." Hotch sighs sadly. His phone rings.

"Hotchner, are you sure, what is the families name, wait what?" Confusion forms on his face as his eyes flicker to me for a moment.

"Garcia, a word." He mumbles, pulling her aside. "Sir are you sure?" She whispers. He nods.

"Um a third family was just abducted. José, Elizabeth, and Emerson." Garcia's voice wavers.

"Last name?" Morgan asks.

"Townsend"

My eyes widen as my last name is said. "It- It has to be a coincidence right?" I stutter. "I looked, Blair." Sadness forms on her face.

"This is their missing daughter, taken when she was only one year and six months old, Blair Oliva Townsend." My full name.

My vision becomes spotty as I feel my legs give out.

••

"Blair? Love" I hear a soothing voice above me. My eyes flutter open to see Spencer's face. "Spence" my voice is rough from not being used. "Tell me it was a bad dream." A tear falls down my face.

"I'm so sorry my love" I lean up to wrap my hands around his neck. "They uh ran the dna." I pull back to look at his face.

"You are their daughter" "oh god" I cry out. I rest my head on his shoulder and cry as I realize that my 'mother' kidnapped me. Maybe I would've had a better life.

"They have to interview close family relatives, your grandmother is here now, do you want to meet her?" He asks with a small voice.

I nod my head slowly even though I'm not sure.

"Ms. Townsend?" Spencer asks. "Oh please call me Patricia" the old woman smiles before her eyes land on me. "Have we met before?" She questions.

"I guess so" I finally look up to meet her eyes. Realization floods her vision as we stare at each other. "Dear, what is your name" her eyes glaze over.

"Blair Oliva Townsend" I whisper.

"Oh dios mío" she gasps. "Can I hug you?" She holds her hand over her heart. I nod my head slowly. She wraps her arms around me and I am filled with a warmth I only feel with Spencer.

"¿Hablas español?" She asks as we pull away. "sí, es mi segundo idioma" I smile gently. "Te pareces a tu madre" she marvels as she examines my features.

"Los encontraremos, lo prometo"

••

"Okay this is strange" Garcia mentions. "What is it?" I ask. "All of the victims had children, daughters specifically, abducted during their first year" my eyes widen as I realize what Hotch is going to ask me to do.

"Blair, you need to interview your mother"


	20. xix - facing your demons

Blair

"Hotch- I can't" I tremble. "We will send you with Reid. The same man that kidnapped you could be our unsub, she might know her." He explains.

"So you want me to go to the prison where my 'mother' that let me be molested is?" I scoff. "Blair please." Hotch pleads.

I sigh. "Okay."

••

"We are here to see Pamela Olsen" Spencer flashes his badge to the guard. "Right this way agent" the man nods. As we walk through the prison I get chills.

We enter the female sex offender wing.

As we walk I keep my head up, trying to ignore the hollers heard from my left and right.

"My lovely Blair, didn't expect to see you here" Pamela says. "I'm not here to reconnect. I know that I was kidnapped" Her eyes go wide.

"What are you talking about" she defends. "José and Elizabeth Townsend" I level my face with hers in anger.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she growls. "Listen to me, who kidnapped me? I know that you know him" I hiss.

She looks to the side, refusing to meet my gaze. "I'm talking to you." I raise my voice causing Spencer to come to my side. "Blair" he mumbles as a warning.

"Aw is this your little boy toy? I figured you'd be more into girls" she chuckles evilly. "You bitch!" I yell causing Spencer to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Where is my family" I cry. "Oh I'm sure Michael is talking great care of them!" She snaps before putting a hand over her mouth. When she says his name I get a fuzzy feeling.

"Your father? His name was Michael Lake"

"Spence, I know who the unsub is!" I gasp. "Let's go" he laces our fingers together. "You'll never find him!" Pamela yells as we leave the room.

"We will"

••

"His name is Michael Lake, Pamela told me that he was my father." I rush to explain. "Garcia give us an address." Hotch demanda.

"Uh, he's nearby! His house has a basement! 57890 Havard Lane" Garcia states.

"Blair stay here" Hotch orders. "I can't do that sir." I say as I strap my gun to my waist. "Blair-" I cut him off.

"Hotch, If you found out that you were kidnapped as a child, what would you do?" I ask him. He opens his mouth to speak but shuts it.

We arrive at the address Garcia gave us quickly. "You guys go around back" Hotch orders a group, including me.

We enter the back door as quietly as possible. The layout of the house was quite simple. I could hear the rest of the team downstairs.

"Don't let him kill my son!" A strangely familiar voice cries out. Mother.

"Eres mi brillo de sol My único brillo de sol. Me haces feliz cuando el cielo está gris. Nunca sabrás cariño cuánto te amo, por favor no me quites el sol."

"Blair?" Emily asks in a soothing voice. "I need to go" I hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down my face. I open the door to one of the SUV's and lock myself in the car.

A soft knock on the window makes me lift my head. I quickly unlock the door and allow Spencer to sit next to me. "I remember her" I cry into his chest.

"I know love, I know."


	21. xx - reconnect

Blair

"They say that they are ready to meet you" Spencer states. "Really?" I smile looking up from my book. "Yeah" he replies with a wide smile.

I stand up to kiss him. "I love you" "I love you too" he replies.

••

"I'm scared Spence, what if they don't like me." My palms begin to sweat. "Blair, they haven't seen you since you were one year and six months old, now you are twenty six." He rambles.

I take a few deep breathes before walking into the family interview room.

I see my mother and father gasp as we lock eyes. "mi hija" my mother gasps. Both of my parents wrap their arms tightly around me in a group hug.

I reciprocate with the same force, tears welling in my eyes as I take in their long familiar scent. They pull away and my mother takes my face in her hands.

"So beautiful" her accent is thick. "Thank you, thats all you two." I chuckle lightly. "Do you remember us?" My father asks.

"Somewhat, I remember your smell, and I remember your voice singing lullabies to me." I motion to my mom.

"Eres mi sol." She replies with tears in her eyes. "Emerson ven aquí" My father motions to the black haired boy sitting on the couch.

"Emerson, nice to meet you." I give him a small hug. "We look so alike" he chuckles, his accent the same as his father. "How old are you?" I ask him.

"Seventeen" he beams proudly. "I heard you're already in college." I smile. "I have an IQ of 130, the average IQ for 16 to 17 year olds is 108. I can also read 600 words per minute and the average for my age is 190. Oh! I also have a photographic memory!" He rambles the same way as Spencer.

"Have you ever met someone with an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute?" I question with a smirk.

"No! But that would be so cool!" He marvels. "Well luckily for you, I'm dating that person." I smile. "¿su novio?" My mom gasps.

"Spence!" I open the door to call for him. He walks into the room nervously. "Este es el Dr. Spencer Reid, es mi maravilloso novio." I introduce.

"¿Habla él español?" My mother asks. "No muy bien, entonces no nos puede entender" I chuckle lightly. "Huh?" Spencer asks innocently.

"Es muy guapo, eliges buena" My mother beams. "El es mi salvador" I smile lacing our fingers together.

The next few hours were spent bonding with my long lost family. It felt good to feel safe with a mother. My brother was so much like Spencer they connected instantly.

Seeing Spencer and my brother exchange jokes that made zero sense to every other person in the room made my heart swell.

The way my mom and dad stayed as close to me as they could.

"You two should come over for dinner some time" My father says. "Every week?" My mother asks with the same sparkle in her eye that I see in Spencer.

"Eso suena maravilloso" I reply. She smile wide before engulfing me in a hug, my father and brother following. They even hug Spencer.

"That went well" Spencer chimes after we are left alone.

"Yes it did"


	22. xxi - beg

Blair

"Spencer please, it's been two weeks" I whine as Spencer declines my offer. "Sorry Blair I'm just not in the mood" he sighs wanting me to stop disturbing his reading.

"Fine, I'm gonna go take care of myself then." I huff before walking into our bedroom and shutting the door. I decided that I was going to have him begging for me.

I strip myself of my clothing minus my under garments. I lay comfortably on his bed. My right hand slides down my body to where I've been craving Spencer's touch.

A moan escapes my lips as I dip two fingers into my entrance. "Fuck" I breath as my other hand finds my clit.

I begin moving my fingers faster as I allow my moans to flow freely through the air. I hear footsteps on the other side of the bedroom door.

Spencer opens the door cautiously. "Fuck right there" I gasp as my fingers hit my sweet spot. "Fuck Blair" Spencer groans. I lock my eyes with his as I pleasure myself.

"Let me fuck you" he begs. I bite my lip to prevent myself from smiling as I shake my head no.

"Please Blair" he whines. "No" I moan as I feel the familiar knot in my stomach tighten. "I'm gonna-" a loud moan interrupts my words as I release.

Before I know it Spencer is hovering above me naked. I giggle as he rips my bra and underwear off of me. I didn't mind though, I knew what was about to happen.

He kisses me roughly as he enters me. He catches my moans with the feverish kiss. "Oh my god" I wine as Spencer pounds into me with more speed than ever before.

My nails dig into his back drawing blood. "Fuck" he groans at the feeling. He sinks his teeth into the skin on my neck causing me to moan loudly.

"Yes just like that Spence" I whine as he hits my g-spot with every thrust. I use all of my power to turn us over so that I have the control.

"Choke me" Spencer gasps out. I smile as I wrap my hands around his throat, squeezing gently. The feeling in my stomach comes back as I thrust myself up and down.

"Fuck I love you" Spencer moans out as he releases. "I love you too" I whine as my release hits.

I smile as I lean down to kiss his lips passionately. "I'm sweaty, I need a shower" I chuckle lightly as I move off of Spencer. "Can I join?" He asks innocently.

"Of course" I bite my bottom lip as I follow him into the bathroom. He turns on the water and wraps his arms around my waist as we wait for it to heat up.

"Have I ever told you how breathtaking you are?" He asks as he gazes into my eyes. "Once or twice" I tease as I lean up to kiss him gently.

The foggy mirror signals that the water was ready.

The both of us step into the shower. I grab his two-in-one shampoo and conditioner, it will have to do for now.

"Allow me." He smiles as he squeezes a generous amount into his hands. I smile before turning to face the water, groaning contently as Spencer begins to massage my scalp.

Once he is finished with my hair I turn to rinse myself. After my hair is rinsed out I do the same to Spencer as he did to me.

He giggles as my fingertips massage his scalp. "This feels amazing" he sighs happily. "I bet it does" I chuckle lightly.

He switches places with me to rinse the suds out of his hair. Suddenly Spencer turns us to our previous positions, kissing me under the shower head.

He turns my body around, pressing me against the shower wall. He sucks fresh hickeys onto my shoulder causing me to moan.

I can feel him harden as he grinds himself against my ass. "So needy for me baby boy" I breathe out. "Only for you" he moans as he slides into from behind.

"Oh god" I smile widely as he begins to thrust at a fast pace. "Just like that Spence, right there" I whine as he speeds up.

His right hand reaches up to grip my hair, pulling it tightly. "Yes" I moan at the feeling of his hand tangled in my hair.

"Harder Spencer" I groan. He does as told and thrusts into me as hard as possible. A string of profanities escape both of our mouths as we finish at the same time.

"God I love you" Spencer gasps.

"I love you too" I kiss him sweetly.


	23. xxii - surprises

Blair

"Holy Shit" I gasp down at the test in my hands.

Positive

"Is everything okay babe?" Spencer calls from the living room. I scramble to hide the test somewhere. "Uh yeah baby I'm almost ready." I fix my hair so that it would frame my face perfectly.

Tonight was one of Rossi's big parties to celebrate a long open case being closed. Everyone's family was also invited, meaning my announcement has to be now or never.

"Okay I'm ready" I sigh as I see Spencer standing by the door. "You look stunning as always" he smiles before kissing my lips. "And you look handsome" I smile back at him.

Arriving at Rossi's Spencer and I mingle with everyone else. "Mamá!" I cheer as my mother comes into my line of sight. "Mi muy hermosa hija" she compliments in Spanish.

She hugs me, immediately pulling back, looking around to make sure no spanish speakers were near us. "Mi amor, estas embarazada?" She whispers.

"Mamá, ¿cómo lo supiste?" I gasp. "Una madre sabe" she chuckles.

The dinner is about to begin as Rossi stands up to give a toast. "It is rare we get a win for the good guys. We caught a dangerous man and put him behind bars. I call that a huge win" he chuckles.

I quickly take a deep breath before standing up, straightening my dress. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." The confused looks on everyone's faces don't help my nerves.

I look down to Spencer and notice the mix of confusion and hope takeover his features. "I'm pregnant" Everyone smiles and cheers. "Well that just makes this even more special" Spencer chuckles after everyone quiets down.

I turn to see Spencer down on one knee, a gorgeous ring in his hand.

"Blair from the moment I first saw you, I was intimidated" everyone chuckles. "Our relationship may have started as less than conventional, but it was the best decision of my life." Tears of joy flood my vision.

"I can't imagine my life without you. You complete me, without you I would be lost. Now scientifically speaking I am a genius, but when I'm with you all words leave my brain." I laugh slightly.

"I love you with all I am, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife along with the mother of my child" he beams.

"Yes yes yes!" I squeal, he stands up. I grab his face in my hands and bring him down to kiss me. Once we pull away he gently slides the ring onto my finger.

"I love you" he whispers into my ear. "I love you too Spencer" I smile as tears stream down my face.

The rest of the night was spent celebrating the case closed and Spencer and I. It was quite possibly the best night of my life.


	24. xxiii - vows

Blair

I had wanted to have the wedding quickly, so that I could wear a beautiful dress without feeling self conscious of my baby bump.

I'm not that far along so I'm not showing yet.

"¿Estas lista mi amor?" My mother questions with a sniffle. "Si mamá" I smile trying not to cry. "You've grown so much since I saw you" she cries.

"Well I was kidnapped before I reached two" I joke lightly causing her to chuckle. "Papá, ¿estás preparado para acompañarme por la isla?" I smile. "Estoy aterrorizado" he chuckles.

"Well it's time" I reply.

••

Seeing Spencer at the end of the isle causes butterflies to erupt in my stomach. I'm marrying him.

When I was a little girl I thought I would be dead by now.

But here I am walking towards the man I love.

Once I reach the end of the isle and hold his hands in mine it all becomes real. I'm starting the rest of my life with him.

"Now the couple will recite their vows" the minister announces. "Well I don't have an eidetic memory so I had to write mine down" I chuckle as I turn to Emily, my maid of honor, for the paper.

"Spencer Reid. The love of my life and literal father of my child. Being completely honest, twelve year old me didn't think I was going to make it to eighteen." Spencer squeezes my hand.

"And here I am. In the short amount of time we have actually been together, you have made me fall in love with you more and more everyday." I smile to myself.

"You have completely changed my life in the best way possible." I smile before kissing his hand.

"Blair Townsend, the best person I know. I remember the day we met like it was yesterday. The perks of an Eidetic memory." He chuckles. "I have been able to memorize everything about you, the good and the bad. And I love you for it."

"You were able to face your monster and connect with your family after nearly twenty seven years. I'm so proud of you love" Tears fall down my face.

The minister continues his speech.

"You may now kiss each other" the old man smiles. Spencer pulls me in by my waist, pulling my body fish against him without hurting my stomach.

"I love you, Spencer Reid."

"And I love you, Blair Reid" he beams before kissing me once again.


	25. Epilogue

* Five Years Later *

Blair Reid

"Okay Hotch we will be right there." I sigh as I put a bowl of cereal in front of my daughter Elizabeth.

"Do you and daddy have to leave again?" She whines. "I'm afraid we do mi amor" I kiss the top of her head. "Is it because you and daddy don't love me?" Our daughter asks with pain flashing through her golden eyes.

"What did you ask?" Spencer asks as he enters the room. "She thinks we don't love her" I mumble sadly. "Elizabeth Diana Reid, your mother and I love you more than you would ever know" he levels himself with her.

"You are the light of our lives" I soothe as I wipe a stray tear off of her face. "Then why do you leave me?" She whimpers. Spencer and I take one of her hands in each of ours.

"Because there are bad people in the world." I sigh. "Like villains?" Her high pitched voice sniffles. "Exactly Lizzie" Spencer smiles at our daughter.

"And you and mommy are like superheroes!" She smiles. "Along with your aunts and uncles." I reply with a grin.

"I love you mommy and daddy" she hugs both of us. "Are you ready to go to grandma and grandpa's house?" I question.

"Yes!" She squeals in excitement.

••

"Remember the first day you joined the BAU?" Spencer chuckles as the elevator doors open. "Yeah, I saw you and knew I had could have you wrapped around my pinky" I tease.

"That you do" he chuckles.

We enter the round table room to the faces of our chosen family.

"Let's get to work"


End file.
